This is a randomized, double-blind study in liver transplant patients to compare Sandimmune to Neoral, a new formulation of cyclosporine that has demonstrated more consistent and improved absorption from the stomach and intestines of normal volunteers. After studying 1 patient, the protocol was withdrawn. A revised protocol is planned.